guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fire Staff
now that there has been an update with the new styles of the elementalists staves... does that mean that the staves that collectors have will also be in the new style? :D i hope so :the fire staff that can be crafted in Kaineng Center looks like the picture on the top-right. --Pyro05x 20:38, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::Are there any collectors or crafters that the Factions Fire Staff appearance can be aquired from? As was mentioned, the crafter in Kaineng Center crafts the new Fire Staff appearance that looks like the Fire Wand. Attendant Nashu appears to trade for this appearance as well. Does the new Canthan skin only appear from drops? --aCynicalPie 23:55, 1 June 2006 (CDT) after looking at the kappa's information it doesn't even say that it drops the fire staff, so where can we get it from? :We don't put non-green weapons under the individual monster drop lists because monsters can drop dozens of different equippable items. Instead the info is kept on the pages for the individual item pages. -- Gordon Ecker 02:17, 11 December 2006 (CST) Staff vs Wand That is true for all the staff and wand. Do we really need that there? If so, do we put it on all the staves?--Aratak 18:08, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :It's actually not true for ANY staves and wands. The damage they deal is the same.--Dirigible 22:23, 8 July 2006 (CDT) Expert Salvage just salvage some iron ingots from Canthan skin one. well, but I don't know how to add the info--heach 12:13, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :Expert is for rare material. Iron fit in basic.—'├ Aratak ┤' 11:41, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::oops, thanks for the editing, I wrote down some wrong info then. add I would like to know how to make difference between Tyria/Cantha ones. I mean, how to display it? "wood or iron", ppl will confused with this.--heach 12:13, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :::Interestiong question. I would still put it in basic without any distinction between Tyria/Cantha. But if they always give something different, like the Cantha can't give wood at all, it should be check out.—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:15, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Weapon Templates, last paragraph. As to Factions/Prophecies, most staves and wands have always given wood and iron for basic. Example, farming for a Quansong's Focus for my coolection last night, got two Earth Staves. One salvaged into wood, other into steel ingots. I don't think there is anything to worry about concerning different skinned, same named weapons. -Gares 13:15, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :::::I haven't seen anything except wood salvage from Prophecies and core skin elementalist staves, and have only seen metal salvage from Factions skin elementalist staves. I don't remember salvaging anything other than iron and steel from Prophecies wands, while Faction wands seem to salvage into iron and steel with the exception of some necromancer wands that salvage into bone and some universal wands that salvage into dust. -- Gordon Ecker 04:28, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Just salvaged 3 steel from a fire staff obtained from Temple Guardians. Unknown subtype. I have screenies if we need proof. 139.147.159.223 16:59, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Just wondering is the Canthan Staff rare at all? I have a gold one and i dont know whether i should keep it or not. Its the one with the cage.--Hyprodimus Prime 04:34, 10 December 2006 (CST) :It doesn't seem any rarer than the other fire staff skins, but it is the only fire staff skin that isn't available from crafters or collectors. -- Gordon Ecker 02:11, 11 December 2006 (CST) :It is a rare staff, yes. The rarest of all the fire staffs, at the very least, but more common than both 'floating rocks' (perhaps on par) and orrian earth staffs. -Scyfer 10:25, 17 January 2007 (CST) Four vs Three --—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:45, 11 January 2007 (CST) Description stat four types of fire staffs, but lists only three - which is it? Assume four is a typo? -Scyfer 13:40, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Yes they change the elona fire staff to pirewood. Just forgot to change that part.—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:45, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::So "Elonian fire staff" should be removed and Pyrewood linked, right? I'm going to do this & link in the place of "info to be added." -Scyfer 10:30, 17 January 2007 (CST) Abaddon =) He droped the metal one for me --83.40.157.13 18:40, 8 December 2007 (UTC)